


Car Games

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: “Alright then, Noct: Iggy’s ass or Iggy’s pecs – you can only touch one for the rest of your life, which would you rather?”It turns out that road trips can actually be quite boring. The chocobros decide to play a car game to pass the time.





	Car Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/gifts).



> For dustkeeper, who prompted "under those crazy circumstances, i would rather be dead instead" on tumblr.

One thing that Noct had been disappointed to discover on their perpetual road trip was that road-tripping was actually quite boring.

Exploring was fun. Seeing new places was fun. Even camping could be fun (sometimes). But sitting in the car, watching the unending countryside roll by for hours at a time… well, it got old fast. There was only so much scenery he could appreciate as his butt grew numb and his legs went dead.

Today was one of those days. They had been in the car on the way to a hunt since dawn, and it was well past lunchtime now. Gladio had stopped reading his book, and was just staring out of the window, Prompto had stopped playing with his camera to save the battery, and Ignis had stopped humming along with the radio.

Noctis was too fed up even to nap. They still had a couple of hours to go. It was boring.

After about an hour of them all sitting around in a dull silence, Prompto knelt up on his chair to look back at him and Gladio and said “I spy, with my little eye…”

“No,” Noctis replied, in unison with Ignis and Gladio. They didn’t want a repeat of the last time they’d played, which had led to a night of silent sulking around the campfire, until they could all laugh about it the next day.

“Aw,” Prompto replied with a frown, and then tried, “Never have I ever…”

“Do we have any secrets left?” Ignis asked dryly, not glancing away from the road.

“You guys are so boring today,” Prompto complained. “Okay how about this: would you rather have a pet moogle, or a pet chocobo?”

“Moogle,” Ignis replied instantly, and the same time Gladio said, “chocobo.”

“You can’t have a pet moogle,” Noct objected. “They’re sentient. They have their own language and everything.”

“You’re kidding?” Prompto asked him, looking at him in surprise.  

“It’s just a legend,” Ignis told him.

“Chocobos are the best, anyway,” Gladio said with a shrug.

“True,” Prompto agreed, “which means Gladio wins this round. Would you rather be in the Regalia or the Star of Lucis?”

“The Regalia, obviously,” Noct replied, with the agreement of his friends.

Noct found himself sitting forwards a little, much more awake. The game was a welcome escape from the long journey.

“Okay then,” Gladio said with a grin. “Would you rather kiss Cindy or Aranea?”

Prompto spluttered and didn’t answer, and Noct laughed.

“Hey!” Prompto grumbled. “Alright then, Noct: Iggy’s ass or Iggy’s pecs – you can only touch one for the rest of your life, which would you rather?”

“Why can I only touch one for the rest of my life?” Noct asked, giving the question the in-depth thought it obviously deserved.

“Do we have to bring my arse into this?” Ignis said plaintively, meeting Noct’s eyes in the mirror. His cheeks were pink, and Noct couldn’t help but laugh again.

“I dunno, because the world will end?” Prompto said with a shrug. “But you can only pick one?”

“Why is that even a dilemma?” Gladio asked. “I’ve never seen a guy with a flatter ass than Iggy.”

“Again, do we have to bring my arse into this?” Ignis demanded weakly.  

“Well,” Noct replied after a long moment of thought, “under those crazy circumstances, I would rather be dead instead. And I’d take the rest of the world out with me.”

“That’s cheating!” Prompto protested, and Gladio agreed, reaching over to jab him in the side.

“Well, as flattering as that is, could we please move on?” Ignis asked, still blushing.

“Sure,” Prompto agreed. “Would you rather have sex with Noctis or an Ebony? You can only pick one or the world will end,” Prompto asked with a giggle.

“Well, I…” Iggy began, and then paused.

“You hesitated!” Noct exclaimed. “I destroyed the world for you!”

“Noct, of course,” Ignis replied, just a moment after. “Always Noct.”        

“So you say,” Gladio snorted. “We all know you’d pick an Ebony, Iggy.”

Before the game could continue, a group of MTs dropped down in front of them, forcing Ignis to slam on the brakes and for them all to scramble out of the car, summoning their weapons.

“I really would pick you,” Ignis assured him, leaning down to murmur in his ear. “I’ll prove it to you later.”

Noctis grinned at him before warping towards the enemy. Today had suddenly got a lot less boring. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the moogle carnival we discover that moogles have their own language, but since it's strongly implied to be a dream or something, who knows?


End file.
